Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction Actionfilm basierend auf den gleichnamigen Marvel Comic The Avengers. Produziert wird der Film von Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures. Der Film ist eine Fortsetzung zu Marvel's The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) und Avengers: Infinity War (2018). Es handelt sich um den 22. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird von Joe & Anthony Russo inszeniert und basiert auf einem Drehbuch von Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. Als Produzent fungiert, wie bei allen Marvel Filmen, Studiopräsident Kevin Feige. Der Film ist Teil der sogenannten dritten Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe und setzt die Geschehnisse der Filme Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp ''und Captain Marvel fort. In den Hauptrollen sind Robert Downey jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Don Cheadle, Brie Larson, Karen Gillan, Danai Gurira, Bradley Cooper und Josh Brolin zu sehen. US-Kinostart war der 22. April 2019, in Deutschland startete der Film am 24. April 2019. Handlung Nach der Dezimierung durch Thanos befinden sich Tony und Nebula im Schiff der Guardians, der Milano, auf dem Rückweg zur Erde. Tonys Verletzungen konnten von Nebula geheilt werden, doch nach wenigen Wochen versagt der Antrieb des Schiffes und die Nahrungsvorräte gehen aus. Im Glauben zu sterben nimmt Tony mit seinem Iron-Man-Helm eine Abschiedsbotschaft für Pepper auf, wird aber wenig später durch die von der Erde ausgesandte Captain Marvel gerettet. Diese bringt das Schiff sicher zum Avengers-Hauptquartier, wo der völlig abgemagerte Tony und Nebula von Pepper, Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, Thor, Rocket und Bruce empfangen werden. Das Verhältnis zwischen Tony und Steve ist nach ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit weiterhin gestört, weshalb sich Tony vorerst von den anderen absondert. Die übrigen Avengers und ihre Verbündeten entschließen sich dazu, Thanos aufzuspüren, um mit den Infinity-Steinen seine Tat wieder rückgängig zu machen. Dank Nebula, der Thanos immer wieder von seinen Plänen erzählt hat können sie den aktuellen Standort des Titanen ausfindig machen. Wie sich herausstellt war auf dessen Planeten zwei Tage zuvor eine ähnliche Energiesignatur wie bei der Dezimierung des Universums zu entdecken gewesen, woraus Natasha schließt, dass Thanos die Infinity-Steine erneut benutzt hat. Im Anschluss fliegen die Avengers mit der Benatar über einen Sprungpunkt zum verlassenen Planeten des Titanen, wo sie ihn völlig entkräftet und ohne die Infinity-Steine vorfinden. Gemeinsam können sie ihn überwältigen, müssen allerdings feststellen, dass die Energiesignatur zwei Tage zuvor auf der Zerstörung der Steine durch Thanos beruht. Als die Avengers erkennen, dass ihr Plan somit gescheitert ist, wird Thanos von Thor enthauptet. Fünf Jahre später hat sich das Leben der verbliebenen Avengers massiv verändert: Steve ist der Leiter einer Selbsthilfegruppe in New York, Tony und Pepper sind Eltern ihrer Tochter Morgan geworden, Bruce hat seine beiden Erscheinungsformen miteinander vereint und besitzt nun den Körper des Hulk und das Gehirn des genialen Wissenschaftlers und Thor hat zusammen mit den überlebenden Asen, darunter Walküre, Korg und Miek, „New Asgard“ auf der Erde erbaut, ist dabei allerdings aufgrund seines Alkoholkonsums übergewichtig geworden. Zur selben Zeit verlässt Scott über einen glücklichen Zufall den Quantenraum und wacht in einer für ihn völlig fremden Welt auf. Mit der Zeit bekommt er mit, dass viele Personen verschwunden sind, doch er kann schnell feststellen, dass seine Tochter Cassie noch am Leben, allerdings fünf Jahre älter ist. Im Anschluss begibt er sich zum Avengers-Hauptquartier, wo er auf Steve und Natasha trifft. Ihnen gegenüber offenbart er, dass die fünf Jahre für ihn im Quantenraum nur fünf Stunden waren und über diesen eventuell die Möglichkeit besteht, Zeitreisen zu vollziehen. Mit dieser Idee suchen sie Tony auf, werden von ihm aber zurückgewiesen, da er sein Familienleben nicht gefährden möchte. Als Tony später jedoch eigene Berechnungen anstellt, wird ihm klar, dass der Plan mit dem Quantenraum tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. So sucht er seine ehemaligen Kollegen auf, die sich zwischenzeitlich an Bruce gewendet haben, und gemeinsam machen sie erste kleine Zeitreisetests. Der Plan der Avengers ist, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, die dort noch existierenden Infinity-Steine zu finden und in die Gegenwart zu transportieren und somit Thanos' Tat rückgängig zu machen. Dabei sollen Tony, Steve, Scott und Bruce den Tesserakt, das Zepter und den Zeitstein aus New York im Jahre 2012, Thor und Rocket den Äther aus Asgard im Jahre 2013 und Nebula sowie Rhodey den Orb von Morag im Jahre 2014 erbeuten. Der Seelenstein auf Vormir soll von Natasha und Clint geholt werden. Letzterer ist in den vorherigen Jahren zu einem Samurai auf Rachefeldzug geworden, nachdem seine Familie durch Thanos' Tat zu Staub zerfallen war. In New York im Jahr 2012 erreichen Tony, Steve, Scott und Bruce den Kampf zwischen den Avengers und den Chitauri. Bruce wird von den anderen losgeschickt, um aus dem Sanctum Sanctorum den Zeitstein zu holen. Dort trifft er auf die Älteste, die ihm den Stein zuerst nicht aushändigen möchte, da sie einen Eid geschworen hat. Als Bruce jedoch erwähnt, dass Strange den Stein, ohne sich zu wehren, an Thanos übergeben hat, erkennt die Älteste, dass auch sie dies nun mit Bruce tun muss, da sich Strange nie irre und nichts einfach so tue. Steve, Tony und Scott versuchen währenddessen, im Stark Tower an das Zepter mit dem Gedankenstein und den Tesserakt mit dem Raumstein zu gelangen. Loki wurde bereits von den damaligen Avengers gefangen genommen und die beiden Infinity-Steine an die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jasper Sitwell und Brock Rumlow übergeben, die, wie die aus der Zukunft zurückgereisten Avengers wissen, insgeheim zu HYDRA gehören. Aus diesem Grund gibt sich Steve ebenfalls als HYDRA-Anhänger aus und kommt so an das Zepter. Als Tony und Scott allerdings versuchen, den Koffer mit dem Tesserakt zu stehlen, kommt es zur Konfrontation mit Alexander Pierce, wobei im Tumult Loki mit dem Tesserakt verschwinden kann. Während Scott das Zepter sicher in die Zukunft bringen soll, begeben sich Tony und Steve zusammen noch weiter in die Vergangenheit. Auf einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Stützpunkt in den 1970ern können sie sowohl den Tesserakt als auch neue Pym-Partikel, die man für die Zeitreisen benötigt, sicherstellen. Dabei trifft Tony auch auf seinen nichts ahnenden Vater, dem er offenbart, wie stolz er auf seinen Vater in der Zukunft ist. Auch Thor und Rocket haben Asgard im Jahre 2013 erreicht und können dort den Äther aus Jane Fosters Körper extrahieren. Thor trifft zudem seine Mutter Frigga wieder und möchte sie ebenfalls retten, wird von ihr allerdings daran gehindert. Natasha und Clint erreichen währenddessen im Jahr 2014 den Planeten Vormir, wo sie auf den Red Skull treffen. Dieser offenbart ihnen, wie Thanos im Vorgängerfilm, dass sie einen geliebten Menschen opfern müssen, um im Gegenzug den Stein zu erhalten. Sowohl Natasha als auch Clint sind fest entschlossen, sich die Klippe hinunter in den Tod zu stürzen. Doch als es zum Kampf kommt, kann Natasha Clint bezwingen und opfert sich somit für den Seelenstein. Im selben Jahr auf Morag können Nebula und Rhodey noch vor Star-Lord an den Orb gelangen. Doch Gedanken von Nebula aus der Zukunft und der damals noch feindseligen Nebula, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Machtstein ist, überlagern sich, wodurch der noch junge Thanos erfährt, dass sein Plan in der Zukunft funktionieren wird. Während Rhodey über den Quantenraum wieder entkommen kann, wird Nebula gefangen genommen und durch die feindselige Nebula ausgetauscht, die die Avengers in der Zukunft infiltrieren soll. Als alle Avengers bis auf Natasha wieder im Hauptquartier erscheinen, setzen sie die gesammelten Infinity-Steine in einen Handschuh von Tony ein. Bruce schnippst mit dem Finger, und als Clints Frau Laura anruft, erkennen die Avengers, dass sie Thanos' Tat rückgängig machen konnten. Doch Nebula hat währenddessen den jungen Thanos, die Black Order und die Outrider über den Quantenraum in die jetzige Zeit geholt, woraufhin der Titan das Avengers-Hauptquartier bombardiert und zerstört. Als sich ihm Thor, Tony und Steve gegenüberstellen, kann er den Gott des Donners und Iron Man bezwingen. Doch Steve erweist sich als würdig, kann den von Thor aus Asgard mitgebrachten Mjölnir anheben und Thanos die Stirn bieten. Wenig später erscheinen aus Portalen die zu Staub zerfallenen Avengers, Magier, die Streitkräfte Wakandas, Asen, Ravagers, die mit einem Anzug ausgestattete Pepper und weitere Verbündete. Auch Captain Marvel kommt aus dem All zurück und greift in die Schlacht ein. Gemeinsam können sie Tonys Handschuh mit den Infinity-Steinen gegenüber Thanos' Armee verteidigen. Strange weist Tony darauf hin, dass dies der einzig mögliche Weg sei, die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und so schnippst nun Tony mit dem Handschuh, woraufhin Thanos und seine Gefolgsleute zu Staub zerfallen. Im Anschluss stirbt Tony im Angesicht von Pepper, Peter und Rhodey an den Folgen seiner Tat. Wenig später wird Tony unter großer Anteilnahme vieler Weggefährten beerdigt. Clint und Scott sind wieder mit ihren Familien vereint, Thor übergibt den Thron Asgards an die Walküre und schließt sich daraufhin den Guardians an. Steve wird damit beauftragt, die Infinity-Steine zurück in die Vergangenheit an ihre Plätze zu bringen, damit keine parallelen Zeitlinien entstehen können. Dabei entschließt er sich, bei seiner großen Liebe Peggy Carter zu verweilen, die ihm einst einen Tanz versprochen hatte, taucht aber später noch einmal als alter Mann bei seinen Kollegen auf und übergibt seinen Schild an Sam. Besetzung Videos Marvel's Avengers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer HD Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Avengers – Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot AVENGERS ENDGAME - Super Bowl TV-Spot Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer AVENGERS ENDGAME – Neuer Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD AVENGERS ENDGAME – Kinospot Übermacht Marvel HD-0 AVENGERS ENDGAME – Featurette Wir haben verloren Marvel HD AVENGERS ENDGAME – Featurette Es steht viel auf dem Spiel Marvel HD AVENGERS ENDGAME – Filmclip Das Team plant den Angriff Marvel HD Trivia *Kevin Feige gab bei dem Marvel Event an, dass Mark Ruffalo in beiden ''Infinity War-''Filmen auftreten werde. *Der Kampf gegen Thanos ist der Grund warum dieser Film in zwei Teile geteilt wurde. * Die Russo Brüder befinden sich laut Badass Digest'' in Verhandlungen um die Regie-Posten des Zweiteilers. * Laut Kevin Feige soll Loki eine große Rolle in beiden Avengers Infinity War Filmen spielen. * Am 19. November gab Marvel die restlichen Starttermine Deutschlands für der dritten Phase des MCU bekannt. Darunter: Black Panther, Captain Marvel, The Inhumans und Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und Part 2 bekannt. * Thanos-Darsteller Josh Brolin sprach mit Collider.com über Avengers: Infinity War 1+2: "Am Ende wird so ziemlich alles auf Thanos gegen alle hinauslaufen." * Die Russo-Brüder ließen Amy Pascal in einem E-Mail austausch wissen, dass sie bei dem Avengers-Zweiteiler Regie führen werden. * Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bestätige, dass die Russo-Brüder den Regie-Posten übernehmen werden. * Badass Digest bestätige, dass Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely dass Drehbuch für den Zweiteiler schreiben werden. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. * Laut ''Bleeding Cool ''sollen Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones und Iron Fist in ''Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 auftauchen und dann Teil des neuen Avenger Teams sein. * In einem Interview mit Esquire verriet Chris Evans, dass Infinity War Part 1 und 2 an einem Stück gedreht werden. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Herbst/Winter 2016 beginnen. * Avengers - Infinity War - Part I und Avengers - Infinity War - Part II werden die ersten Hollywood-Filme sein, die komplett in IMAX gefilmt werden. * Laut einem Gerücht sollen beide Infinity War Teile insgesamt ein Budget von 1 Milliarde US-Dollar bekommen. Damit wären beide Filme die teuersten Filme, die jemals produziert wurden. * Am 15. Januar 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Zweiteiler im November starten sollen. Zudem wurde Trent Opaloch erneut als Kameramann bestätigt. *In einem Gespräch mit comicbook.com vom 11. April 2016 gaben die Russo-Brüder bekannt, dass Thor und Star-Lord einen Auftritt im Film haben werden. *Am 16. April 2016 verriet Samuel L. Jackson über Fandango, dass er glaube für Avengers 3 und 4 als Nick Fury zurückzukehren. *In einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend vom 17. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Captain Marvel keinen Auftritt im Film haben soll. Bei einem Auftritt im Smithsonian Institute am 06. Mai 2016 verplapperten sich die Russos. Sie zählten eine Reihe Helden auf, die in dem Film vorkommen, darunter auch Captain Marvel. Auf die Nachfrage eines Fans, ob der Auftritt bestätigt sei, versuchten die Russos die Enthüllung halbherzig zu dementieren, indem sie antworteten: "Captain Marvel... vollkommen anderer Charakter." *Die Russos verrieten in einem Interview mit Uproxx, dass Infinity War - Part II nicht der finale Titel des Films sei und zum Release geändert werden wird. Anthony Russo meinte, der aktuelle Titel sei irreführend. Genauso wird sich "Infinity War - Part II" stark von "Part I" unterscheiden. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte Alan Silvestris Webseite, dass der Komponist abermals den Soundtrack zum Avengers: Infinity War Zweiteiler machen wird. * Am 30. Juli 2016 gaben die Marvel Studios bekannt, dass der geplante Zweiteiler Infinity War einen neuen Titel erhält. Der erste Teil wird nur noch schlicht Infinity War heißen, während der zweite einen noch unbekannten Titel erhält. * Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte Vin Diesel in einem Live-Chat auf Facebook, dass er und die anderen Guardians im Infinity War-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * In einem Video-Interview auf der New York Comic Con vom 10. Oktober 2016 gab Evangeline Lilly an, dass sie in Avengers 4 auftauchen wird, nicht aber in Infinity War. * Am 26. September 2016 verriet Benedict Cumberbatch In einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin, dass er und Paul Bettany im Avengers-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 12. Januar 2017 berichtete Variety.com, dass sich Game of Thrones und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit-Star Peter Dinklage in Verhandlungen um eine Schlüsselrolle in Avengers: Infinity War und Avengers 4 befände. * Am 21. April 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Avengers: infinity War und der unbetitelte Avengers 4 aus logistischen Gründen nicht zusammen gedreht werden, sondern seperat. *Am 15. Juni 2017 gab die Seite Omega Underground Details zu den Produktionen von Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel und Avengers 4 bekannt. So soll Ersterer ab dem 6. Juni 2017 in Atlanta gedreht werden und ab dem 30. November 2017 abgedreht sein. Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain Marvel sollen wie geplant am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta beginnen und bis zum 11. Mai 2018 andauern. Zu letzterem sollen die Dreharbeiten ab dem 17. Juli 2017 unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou 2 beginnen und bis zum 13. Dezember 2017 andauern. *Die Dreharbeiten zu Avengers 4 begannen am 10. August 2017. *Durch Setbilder vom 22. August 2017 wurde die Rückkehr von Jon Favreau und Gwyneth Paltrow als Happy Hogen und Pepper Potts bestätigt. *Am 17. September 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Hiroyuki Sanada (bekannt aus Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers) eine noch unbekannte Rolle in Avengers 4 übernehmen wird. *Am 21. September 2017 gab Gwyneth Paltrow in einem Interview mit The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Don Cheadle in Avengers 4 zurückkehren wird. *Am 21. Oktober 2017 gab IMdB bekannt, dass Ty Simpkins seine Rolle aus Iron Man 3 wieder aufnehmen wird. *Durch Setfotos vom 26. Oktober 2017 wurde die Rückkehr von Chadwick Boseman und Letitia Wright bestätigt. *Am 28. November 2017 bestätigte Scarlett Johannson in einem Gespräch nochmals den Auftritt von Hulk und Captain Marvel. Gleizeitig wurde bekannt, dass auch sie zurück kehren wird. *Am 17. April 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Emma Fuhrmann eine ältere Version von Cassie Lang verköpern wird. *Am 20. April 2018 bestätigte Sebastian Stan in einem Interview mit The Independent, dass Michelle Pfeiffer und Michael Douglas ihre Rollen aus Ant-Man and the Wasp wieder aufnehmen werden. *Am 29. Mai 2018 gab Dave Bautista in einem Interview mit Collider ''seine Rückkehr für ''Avengers 4 und ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' bekannt. *Am 25. Oktober 2018 gab Kevin Feige dem Journalist Erik Weber drei kurze Antworten auf drei kleinere Fragen. So bestätigte er, dass die Produktion von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 '' vorerst auf Eis liege, der Trailer zu ''Avengers 4 noch vor Ende des Jahres erscheinen würde und Namor in einem zukünftigen Film einen Auftritt haben könnte. *Am 25. Oktober 2018 gab Frank Grillo bekannt, dass er für eine Rückblendensequenz als Crossbones zurückkehren würde. *Am 26. Oktober 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Tote Mädchen lügen nicht-Schauspielerin Katherine Langford einige Szenen für Avengers 4 gedreht hat. Am selben Tag gab Frank Grillo auf dem Austin Film Festival aus versehen bekannt, dass Tilda Swinton ihre Rolle als die Älteste erneut verkörpern wird. *Am 9. November 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Letitia Wright als Shuri für Avengers 4 und Black Panther 2 zurückkehren wird. *Am 7. Dezember 2018 erschien der Erste Trailer zum Film, der nun unter dem Titel Avengers: Endgame in die Kinos kommen soll. *Am 29. Janaur 2019 gab die Seite Revenge of the Fans bekannt, dass Rene Russo ihre Rolle aus Thor und Thor: The Dark Kingdom wieder aufnehmen soll. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass Ken Jeong eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Bilder Poster Avengers 3 Part 1 und 2 Teaser.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg Avengers Endgame Teaserposter.jpeg Avengers Endgame deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Avengers - Endgame Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame deutsches Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Iron Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Captain America.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Thor Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Bruce Banner Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Black Widow Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Hawkeye Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Ant-Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Captain Marvel Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Rocket Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Nebula Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - War Machine Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Okoye Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Wong Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Walküre Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Pepper Potts Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Happy Hogan Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Doctor Strange Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Black Panther Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Spider-Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Scarlet Witch Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Vision Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Winter Soldier Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Falcon Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Wasp Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Star-Lord Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Gamora Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Drax Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Groot Poster.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Mantis Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Loki Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Nick Fury Poster.jpeg Avengers - Endgame - Shuri Poster.jpg Promotionbilder Avengers - Endgame Teamfoto.jpg Avengers - Endgame Empire Cover 1.jpg Avengers - Endgame Empire Cover 2.jpg Avengers - Endgame Entertainment Weekly Ultimate Guide Cover.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 1.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 2.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 3.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 4.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 5.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 6.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 7.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 8.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 9.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 10.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 11.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 12.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 13.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 14.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 15.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 16.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 17.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 18.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 19.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 20.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 21.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 22.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 23.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 24.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 25.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 26.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 27.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 28.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 29.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 30.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 31.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 32.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 33.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 34.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 35.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 36.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 37.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 38.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 39.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 40.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 41.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 42.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 43.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 44.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 45.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 46.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 47.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 48.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 49.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 50.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 51.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 52.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 53.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 54.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 55.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 56.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 57.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 58.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 59.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 60.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 61.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 62.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 63.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 64.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 65.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 66.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 2.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 3.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 4.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 5.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 6.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 7.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 8.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 9.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 10.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 11.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 12.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 13.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 14.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 15.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 16.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 17.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 18.jpg Avengers - Endgame Konzeptfoto 19.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 67.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 68.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 69.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 70.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 71.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 72.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 73.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 74.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 75.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 76.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 77.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 78.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 79.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 80.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 81.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 82.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 83.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 84.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 85.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 86.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 87.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 88.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 89.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 90.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 91.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 92.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 93.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 94.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 95.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 96.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 97.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 98.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 99.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 100.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 101.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 102.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 103.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 104.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 105.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 106.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 107.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 108.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 109.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 110.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 111.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 112.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 113.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 114.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 115.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 116.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 117.jpg Avengers - Endgame - Konzeptbild 118.jpg Dreharbeiten Avengers 4 Setbild 1.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 2.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 3.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 4.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 5.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 6.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 7.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 8.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 9.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 10.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 11.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 12.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 13.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 14.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 15.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 16.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 17.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 18.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 19.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 20.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 21.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 22.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 23.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 24.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 25.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 26.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 27.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 28.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 29.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 30.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 31.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 32.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 33.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 34.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 35.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray sowie DVD erfolgt am 5. September 2019. en:Avengers: Endgame es:Avengers: Endgame ru:Мстители: Финал Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Phase 3 Kategorie:Avengers Filme